League Offenders and Defenders!/Transcript
This is a transcript of League Offenders and Defenders! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): League Offenders and Defenders! - - - - - - - Hau: Ash Ketchum: - Rotom Pokedex: Decidueye, the Arrow Quil Pokemon. A Grass and Ghost type - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: We don't have time for this, we got trouble! Emerl: Trouble, what? Philmac: When I saw Team Skull, they violently pick on a fight with other trainers! - Philmac: Emerl, now's not the time to be enjoying the scenery, we need to hurry! - - - - Bloom: Winx, let's transform! Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha: Magic Winx Sirenix! Bloom transform into Sirenix form Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! transform into Sirenix form Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! transform into Sirenx form Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! transform into Sirenix form Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! transform into Sirenix form Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Tecna transform into Sirenix form Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Sirenix transformation is complete - - - - - - - ???: Geez, you heroes and villains are like couple of annoying children. Mark EVO: We know that voice. - - Lana: It's you! Philmac: Dark... Dark the Unknown: - - Philmac: ... Dark the Unknown: ... (Philmac and Dark glared at each other while their eyes glowing) Philmac: I won't let you hurt them... Dark the Unknown: I highly doubt that... (Dark pulls out his arm cannon and points it at Philmac) Philmac: ... Dark the Unknown: ... Double D: worriedly Philmac, be careful! Philmac: Don't worry Double D I'll be just fine. Mark EVO: worriedly Oh man. Lillie: - Dark the Unknown: ... aura appeared around him Philmac: ... aura appeared around him Goku: (Philmac went closely to Dark's arm cannon) Emerl: Mallow: - - - Dark the Unknown: You really wanna die, is that it? Philmac: ... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MeanRobot.501 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts